Just Right
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Rated M for Extreme SLASH of the Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin Persuasion SUMMARY: Gwaine returns home from the gym and finds Arthur and Merlin curled up on the sofa.


******Pairing**: Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur  
Warnings: modern magical au, established polyamorous relationship, threesome, fingering, rimming, fellatio, barebacking, bottom!Merlin  
**Summary**: Gwaine returns home from the gym and finds Arthur and Merlin curled up on the sofa.

* * *

Their couch. He _loved_ their couch. Arthur and Merlin had rowed for hours over which sofa they should get for their new flat so Gwaine had taken the initiative and purchased the one that _he _liked. It had been delivered while both Merlin and Arthur were at work. His boyfriends had come home one after the other, both stood in the doorway staring at the seating area.

"It's... a sofa."

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Arthur," said Gwaine, cocking his hip against the back of the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

"No need for your sass, you arse. Where did it come from?"

Gwaine watched Merlin step forward and drag his fingers over the couch next to his hip.

"Feels nice," said Merlin, catching Gwaine's wrist and squeezing. "Good choice."

"Thank you, love, but you haven't even sat on it yet."

"You still haven't explained what it's doing in our flat."

"Well, _darling_, while you and Merlin were fighting over whether to get the sectional or the leather three-seater, I perused on my own. I think this is perfect," answered Gwaine, edging Merlin around to the front of the sofa and pushing him down onto it.

"I guess we'll find out won't we?" said Arthur, shutting the front door. He walked around the couch, gesturing for Gwaine to scoot over.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms round Merlin's waist, urging him toward the other end of the couch. He eyed Arthur, watching him wriggle against the cushions before he leant back. Arthur hummed and he grinned, eyebrow quirking at his boyfriend.

"I will admit it isn't horrible," said Arthur, draping his arm along the back of the sofa, fingers playing over the curled ends of Gwaine's soft hair.

"Oh it gets even better." Gwaine leant over Arthur's lap, Merlin's arms dropping from round his hips. He pulled the lever on the side of the sofa and Arthur started, legs popping up on the recliner.

Arthur groaned and leant back further, palms settling on his belly. He let out a slow breath. "Alright so it's tolerable."

Merlin chuckled. "I think that's the best you'll be getting out of him."

"But _you _like it."

Merlin smiled, cheeks a little flushed. "Like you said," he leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Gwaine's mouth, "it's perfect."

And that _was_ the best he'd gotten out of Arthur. Gwaine figured a half-concession was better than Arthur's constant complaints, so he counted it as a win. Despite Arthur's apathy, he had been the one to figure out how the three of them could most comfortably splay on the sofa. With both end recliners engaged it was easy for two of them to cuddle together along the length of the sofa, legs shaping perfectly to the angle of the recliner, the third relaxing at the opposite end with whoever was in the middle's head in their lap.

Merlin most often found himself in the middle. Gwaine knew Merlin loved how Arthur would wrap around his body and how he would curl his fingers with Merlin's, holding their hands in his lap next to Merlin's pillowed head.

That's how he found them when he returned from the gym.

"Gwaine!" called Merlin, arm shooting up past the back of the sofa. "Get over here."

"I was actually going to have a shower," he muttered, shaking his hair out of his face and walking toward the sofa anyway.

"Not anymore," said Merlin, grabbing Gwaine's forearm and pulling him onto the sofa, reaching over Gwaine and engaging the recliner before he dropped his head in Gwaine's lap.

"Nice headband, there, mate," teased Arthur, curling back round Merlin's middle and resting his cheek on Merlin's ribs.

"I'll let Elena know you think so. Besides, I wouldn't have to wear it if some prat hadn't taken my hair-tie," answered Gwaine, letting Merlin curl their fingers together in his lap and dropping his free hand in Arthur's hair. "You can't even _use_ it."

"I _am_ using it," said Arthur, easing his hand out from beneath Merlin's t-shirt and flashing Gwaine his wrist. "See? Like a Knight's favour from a Lady."

"Piss off," he laughed, letting out a slow breath and grinning at Merlin. Merlin had been doing laundry for the better part of the afternoon and it was obvious he still wasn't finished. "You do realise that my pyjama pants don't fit you, right?"

"If you hadn't noticed I've been doing laundry; all my jimjams are in the wash."

"So you had to wear his?" asked Arthur, glancing up at Merlin, eyebrow quirked.

"They were the first pair I grabbed, alright?" moaned Merlin, burrowing in Gwaine's lap again, stroking each of Gwaine's fingers and returning his attention to the television.

Gwaine sighed and settled further into the sofa, curling his right leg up, Merlin's head nestled comfortably between his thighs.

"That's a lad," laughed Arthur, angling his head so Gwaine's nails circled gently over his scalp.

He resigned himself to the rest of the episode of _Downton Abbey_ he'd come home to, content with the weight of Merlin's head in his lap and the silky strands of Arthur's hair between his fingers. Gwaine dozed through the rest of the episode, eyes peeling open to the block of adverts at the end. He rolled his shoulders and adjusted the headband in his hair. "I think I'll have that shower, now," he said absently, gaze falling to where Merlin's fingers were clenched in his track bottoms; he didn't even realise he'd let go of them. "Merlin…"

"_Gwaine_."

Gwaine's eyes widened, Arthur's hands no longer underneath Merlin's shirt. Merlin's t-shirt was pushed up under his armpits, belly quivering, Arthur's fingers playing over the twitching muscle, his other hand hidden in the slit of the pyjama pants pushed low round Merlin's sharp hipbones, Arthur grinding against Merlin's pert bum. "_Christ_."

"Still think you want that shower?" asked Arthur, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm still asleep, yeah?" muttered Gwaine, watching Merlin slide his tongue over his bottom lip, Merlin's fingers flexing against his thigh, nipple peaking under Arthur's thumb, hips hitching with each of Arthur's slow strokes.

"Definitely not a dream," groaned Merlin, covering Arthur's hand on his chest, begging Arthur to stroke him faster.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at Arthur, couldn't keep his gaze from Merlin's lap as he said, "If you get spunk on the sofa, I will never forgive you."

"Best move this elsewhere, then," answered Arthur, easing his hand out of Merlin's pyjamas and then leaning across the sofa to kiss Gwaine, "My lady…"

Merlin snickered and righted his clothing, standing and offering a hand to both Gwaine and Arthur and helping them off the sofa.

Gwaine hadn't been expecting Arthur to be the one to push him up against the wall of their bedroom, Arthur's big hands pushed down the back of his track pants, silver ring chill against the crease of his arse.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing one of these," said Arthur, snapping the strap of Gwaine's jock, "it's so American of you." He curled his thumbs under the waistband of Gwaine's jogging bottoms and eased them down Gwaine's thighs. "It's not even a _proper_ one."

Gwaine smirked at Merlin where he was sat on their bed, Merlin's appreciative gaze shifting gold, track pants falling to the floor. "You little minx."

Arthur looked over his shoulder back at Merlin, catch of Merlin's bottom lip between his teeth making him smirk. "You wear it for him, don't you," he said, lifting Gwaine's leg and forcing him to step free of his jogging bottoms.

"You like how it frames my arse, don't you, love," teased Gwaine, flush of Merlin's cheeks making him grin.

"God, _yes_," groaned Merlin, fingers finding their way into his pyjamas. He rubbed his cock beneath Gwaine's sleep pants, breath catching when Arthur lifted Gwaine's other leg and pinned Gwaine to the wall with his hips.

"I'm gonna take a stab and say you don't mind 'em either," moaned Gwaine, shifting and hooking his left leg around the back of Arthur's knee, grinding against the soft wool of Arthur's trousers, cock thick underneath.

"Not. At. All," whispered Arthur, dragging his tongue over Gwaine's jaw, soft laugh falling from his mouth at Merlin's moan. "How about we give the poor lad what he wants," he teased, squeezing Gwaine's bum, twirling his finger between them, pressing a kiss to Gwaine's shoulder when he turned around. "Better for you, Merlin?"

"Jesus, Arthur." Merlin flattened back against the bed, impatiently pushing the pyjamas off and spreading his legs. "Touch him."

"Shall I take off his shirt first?"

"I'll take care of that," said Merlin, reaching out with his magic and making Gwaine's t-shirt disappear. "Fuck, Gwaine, your _back_."

"So _strong_," said Arthur, dragging his fingers over Gwaine's shoulder blades, muscles twitching beneath his touch.

Gwaine unconsciously flexed and heard Arthur's breath hitch. It wasn't as if Arthur himself didn't have impressive musculature, but he knew that both Arthur and Merlin were a bit enamored by his body. Arthur grabbed the straps of his jock and pulled his hips back, forcing him to brace his forearms against the wall. "Easy there," he chuckled, arching his back and sliding his legs apart. "How you doing, Merlin?"

"Brilliant, mate," moaned Merlin, gaze focused on the high, tight curve of Gwaine's arse and the shadowed space between, bucking into his fist, Arthur's fingers massaging Gwaine's buttocks. "Arthur, get your clothes off."

"Guess we know who's running the show tonight, yeah?" said Arthur, words muffled as he pulled his polo off.

"Doesn't he always?" answered Gwaine, looking back at Arthur and exchanging smirks.

"Trousers next, Arthur."

"Contrary to your beliefs, I do know how to undress," muttered Arthur, pushing down his trousers and pants in one go, kicking them toward the laundry basket. He palmed his cock, thumb dragging through his pubic hair, fingers teasing over his hard shaft.

"Fuck, love watching you touch yourself."

"Not that _this_ isn't enjoyable," interrupted Gwaine, dropping a hand to his own prick, eyes falling to Arthur's cockhead, slick and swollen when he pulled back his foreskin, "but would you mind getting to something where we can touch one another?"

Merlin grinned and said, "Kiss him."

Arthur shrugged and moved to lean over Gwaine's shoulder to press their mouths together.

"Not there."

Gwaine shuddered and swore, legs quaking from Merlin's words. "_Merlin._"

"What, you don't want him to?"

"Jesus, of _course_ I do-"

"Then let him," said Merlin, watching Arthur gracefully lower to his knees behind Gwaine, fingers once again curling beneath the straps of Gwaine's jock, thumbs spreading Gwaine's cheeks.

Arthur kissed the base of Gwaine's spine, glancing up at Gwaine and sliding his tongue over Gwaine's skin when Gwaine gave him a slight nod.

Gwaine cursed, spreading his legs further apart and leaning his forehead against the wall. Merlin moaned loudly across the room, Arthur completely bypassing his arsehole to lick over his perineum, tip of his tongue just grazing over his sac. "Bloody hell, Arthur," he panted, toes curling in the carpet. Arthur brushed his thumb over his hole and he jerked, pressing his chest against the wall and presenting himself for all of Arthur's attention.

"God, Merlin, look how badly he wants it," said Arthur in awe, sucking a bruise to the join of Gwaine's thigh and bum, wanted Gwaine to feel it every time he sat down.

"Do it, then; put your mouth on him. Ask him, Gwaine."

Gwaine bit down on his bottom lip, Merlin so turned on whenever he begged Arthur. "Come on, then, fuck me with your tongue, Arthur, _please_," he grunted, Arthur's slick tongue over his hole pulling a moan from deep in his chest.

Arthur lapped at his entrance and he cried out, rubbing his forehead against the wall. He reached back and managed to get his fingers in Arthur's hair, holding him in place and rocking back against Arthur's face, controlling the pace.

"I _can't_," grunted Merlin, "you two should see yourselves."

"_Gwaine_, you taste-"

"Like sweat?" asked Gwaine, laughing breathlessly.

"Well _yes_, _ob_viously, but-" Arthur groaned and pressed his face between Gwaine's cheeks again, pointing his tongue and driving it into Gwaine's body, muscles relaxed enough he was able to slip the tip of his thumb inside.

"Mother_fucker_," he gasped, letting go of Arthur and curling his fingers around his cock, matching the strokes of Arthur's tongue in his arse.

"Gwaine, don't come."

"_Why not_," asked Gwaine, head snapping toward Merlin, mouth dropping open at the sight Merlin made, cheeks and chest lust-stained, cock hard and curled away from his belly, fingers idly stroking between his spread legs.

Arthur slumped and pressed his cheek against Gwaine's thigh, fingers absently stroking over the soft, crinkly hair on his muscular legs. He looked at Merlin and grinned. "You want Gwaine to fuck you?" he asked, voice pitched low, Merlin's deep whine answer enough. "Better not come, mate," he teased, slapping Gwaine on the bum and then standing. He tugged down Gwaine's jock, fingers tracing the indentations the elastic left behind.

Gwaine hurriedly stepped out of his jock, kicking it away and curling his fingers around his prick, staving off the heat pooling in his bollocks. "Christ, Merlin, get your-" His breath hitched, Merlin's shirt disappearing before he could even get out the words. "Bloody gorgeous," he groaned, Arthur's nod of agreement obvious in his peripheral.

"Don't just stand there, _get over here_."

Gwaine smirked and launched himself onto the bed, narrowly avoiding crushing Merlin's toes with his knees. "Sorry, love," he said, grinning. He trailed his fingers up Merlin's shins, fingers finding their way beneath Merlin's knees and stroking.

"_Gwaine_," gasped Merlin, watching Arthur make his way to the head of the bed, carefully folding himself on to it and leaning against the pillows. He kicked out his leg, Gwaine easily catching his limb and keeping him still. "Don't even."

"Alright, I won't." Gwaine firmed his touch, dragging his fingers up and over Merlin's thighs and spreading them further apart, scooting in between Merlin's legs. He rubbed his thumbs over Merlin's hipbones, flicking his eyes toward Arthur and rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, Arthur leisurely stroking his prick, other hand playing through the inky black of Merlin's hair.

He pressed closer, fitting his knees beneath the bend of Merlin's and fisting both of their cocks, slowly stroking them together.

"Not sure that's what he's wanting, Gwaine."

Despite Arthur's words, Arthur couldn't keep his gaze away from his and Merlin's cocks in his hand. Gwaine grinned, rubbing his thumb over the crowns, precome pearling at Merlin's tip and slicking down their lengths. "Doesn't really seem like he's hating it."

"Definitely not," panted Merlin, hand slapping down on Gwaine's knee and squeezing, hips bucking into the circle of Gwaine's fingers.

Gwaine smirked and scooted back, Arthur snorting at Merlin's indignant squawk. He rubbed his hands up and down Merlin's thighs, palms sliding up and over Merlin's abdomen, muscles fluttering and hips thrusting under his touch. Merlin dropped his hips when he pulled his hands back, arching again as he teased Merlin with his palms.

"Gwaine, _please_."

"You are the absolute worst," said Arthur, smirking at Gwaine and teasing his fingers over Merlin's collarbone, Merlin arching his back and tipping his head back in his lap.

"I'm pretty sure you have that title right now, darling," muttered Gwaine, curling his fingers around Merlin's legs and kissing the inside of his knee, rubbing his scruff against the sensitive skin of his inner-thighs.

"Oh _god_," moaned Merlin, legs shaking in Gwaine's loose hold, felt his skin flushing under the roughness of Gwaine's beard. He lifted his head and looked at his lover between his legs, swallowing hard when Gwaine licked over Arthur's love bite.

"Let's see if he notices," whispered Gwaine, winking up at Merlin before Merlin pulled Arthur down and distracted him with a kiss. He nipped his boyfriend's flesh, suckling the spot Arthur had marked days ago until he was sure he'd left his own mark. He teased Merlin's other thigh, rubbing his scruff against Merlin's soft skin and then leaning in to tongue his bollocks.

"_Fuck_." Merlin pulled back from Arthur's mouth, fingers tightening around Arthur's neck, gaze riveted to Gwaine, boyfriend mouthing the tight pull of his sac before he took his bollocks into the wet heat of his mouth. "_Gwaine_, god," he gasped, curling his fingers underneath Gwaine's headband.

Gwaine hummed, rubbing his tongue across the seam of Merlin's bollocks and sucking at his mouthful. He released Merlin's sac and pursed his lips, blowing cool air over his saliva, Merlin's cock rubbing against his cheek when his hips twitched. Merlin pulled off his headband, fingers helping his hair into disarray. He caught Arthur's attention and grinned. "Chuck us a pillow there, Princess."

He easily caught the two pillows Arthur tossed, telling Merlin to lift his hips with just a glance before he shoved them beneath Merlin's body, angling his lover to his liking. Gwaine made himself comfortable between Merlin's legs, fingers curling around Merlin's prick, tonguing where bollocks met shaft.

"Jesus, just suck my cock," ordered Merlin, glaring down at Gwaine, humming when Arthur shifted and thumbed his bottom lip, cock leaking preejaculate in his other hand. "Feeling neglected?"

"Perhaps," said Arthur, reluctantly pulling his gaze away from Gwaine skillfully sucking Merlin's prick, arm moving in a way that he knew meant Gwaine was teasing Merlin's arsehole. "Please, Merlin."

Merlin keened, dry-rub of Gwaine's fingertip against his hole making him tense. He thought of the lube in the side-drawer and grinned, letting Arthur see the flare of his eyes before they fell closed. He tipped his head up and tongued away Arthur's precome, fingers steadying Arthur's cock, working the crown with only his lips.

Gwaine pulled off of Merlin's cock and inhaled slowly, breath catching at the sight of Arthur plunging his cock into the slick curl of Merlin's lips. "You two," he said, shaking his head in wonder, "bloody beautiful."

Arthur smirked, chest flushing under Gwaine's attention and Merlin's clever mouth. "Gwaine," he whispered, curling two fingers at his boyfriend and smiling, fingers cupping a scruffy cheek as he caught Gwaine's mouth in a slow kiss, Gwaine scooting further between Merlin's legs and catching his balance with a hand on the bulging muscle of his arm. "He's getting impatient," he said, dragging his thumb over Gwaine's bottom lip and glancing down at Merlin's side.

"What?" asked Gwaine, distracted by the way Arthur tipped his head back, mouth following the wild bob of Arthur's Adam's apple. He tracked Arthur's gaze, snickering at the uncapped tube of lubricant sitting innocuously by Merlin's ribs. He let go of Arthur and leant over Merlin, hips tipping Merlin's legs back and garnering his attention. Merlin curled his fingers around Arthur's prick and looked into his eyes. "You're the most powerful sorcerer and you use it to summon slick?" he teased, kissing the tip of Merlin's nose when Merlin nodded. "God, I love you."

Merlin grinned stupidly and flushed. "Get on with it, you nutter."

"Of course, dearie," chuckled Gwaine, grabbing the lube and squeezing some out between Merlin's legs, layering gel over Merlin's hole before he slicked his fingers.

"God, Gwaine," groaned Arthur, covering Gwaine's hand on Merlin's knee, buck of his hips slowing, watching Gwaine trace the rim of Merlin's arsehole. "_Yes_," he hissed, "fuck him with your fingers. So fucking thick. _Christ_."

Gwaine smirked, curling his fingers around Arthur's and carefully pushing a lubed finger into Merlin's body, felt Merlin's magic pulse and crackle and his finger sank in to the webbing.

Arthur chortled and looked down at Merlin. "You can freeze time and space and you choose to use it for this."

"Don't really hear you complaining."

"I'm not. Just pointing it out," said Arthur, carding his fingers through Merlin's hair, cock blurting preejaculate over Merlin's chin when his lover moaned, back bowing and he knew Gwaine had brushed against that spot inside. "Such talented fingers, yeah?"

"Jesus, _yes_," groaned Merlin, taking Arthur between his lips again, didn't need to fuel his boyfriends' teasing with all the sounds he wanted to make.

"Aw, Arthur, look what you've gone and done," said Gwaine, pouting, Merlin's delightful moans and whimpers muffled by Arthur's prick. He curled two fingers inside Merlin's body, felt Merlin's magic throb around his fingers again and knew he could easily stretch him with three.

"Mm, you know we won't be able to shut him up when you get your cock in him," said Arthur, pleased with the way Merlin's groan vibrated along his prick.

"God, I hope not." Gwaine gently pressed three fingers into Merlin's body, Merlin's hips tipping up and angling so he'd hit Merlin's prostate with each careful movement. "So gorgeous like this, love." He let go of Arthur's fingers and pressed his palm against Merlin's belly, abdomen fluttering wildly under his hand. Merlin purposefully clenched around his fingers and he moaned, swallowing hard at how tight Merlin was inside. "Can't wait to bury my cock in you."

"Go on, then," hissed Arthur impatiently, pulling Merlin off of his cock and watching Gwaine slick his prick, Merlin's wanton keens causing his cock to drip. "_Fuck_."

"_Please_, Gwaine. _God_, I want you…" groaned Merlin, hips hitching eagerly, head tipping back against the mattress as Gwaine pressed into him, Arthur's fingers playing over his open mouth, his own cock heavy and leaking on his belly. He wrapped his fingers under Arthur's thigh and squeezed, eyes falling closed, Gwaine's cock slowly spreading him open. "_Gwaine_."

"Shhh, you're alright," shushed Gwaine, hooking his arm under Merlin's knee and soothingly petting Merlin's thigh. "Jesus, you feel brilliant."

Merlin nodded fervently, spreading his legs wider and tipping his hips up, burying his face in Arthur's lap and muffling his moan when Gwaine slid deeper into his body.

"Christ, you two," groaned Arthur, tightening his fingers around the base of his cock, watching Gwaine swivel his hips, muscled abdomen flexing under the slight movement. "Fucking hell, Gwaine," he said, couldn't resist reaching out and dragging his fingers over Gwaine's stomach. Gwaine flipped his hair out of his face and he grinned.

"Doing alright, Princess?" he teased, covering Arthur's hand on his stomach and pulling it up to his chest, watching Arthur shift so Merlin could tongue his prick and so he could more comfortably fondle his pecs.

"More than," answered Arthur, tucking a thigh under Merlin's nape, lover's head cradled in his lap, hot mouth wrapped around his cock. He curled his hand over Gwaine's throat, thumb brushing encouragingly over Gwaine's jaw. "_Move_."

"Yes, _your highness_." Gwaine winked and took Arthur's thumb into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tip and grinding into Merlin.

"Oh my _god_," panted Merlin, hips tipping back further, Gwaine's hips pressed snugly against his arse. "I-I, _fuck_. Move, Gwaine, _please_."

Gwaine grinned and eased his hips back, following Arthur's hand as his lover dragged it down his chest and then in between Merlin's legs, fingers curling around the thick length of Merlin's cock. "Fuck yes, stroke him, darling," he breathed, concentrating on the rhythm of Arthur's fist on Merlin's cock, matching the motions with his hips, pulling out when Arthur pulled up and thrusting in when Arthur stroked downward.

"F-fuck me." Merlin writhed between his lovers, Gwaine's thrusts pulling almost all the way out before Gwaine bucked forward again. He let out a startled wail, cockhead brushing over his prostate with every downward movement of Arthur's hand on his prick. Gwaine planted his hands either side of his abdomen and he dropped his legs around Gwaine's waist, heels digging into the tight curve of Gwaine's arse and urging him deeper.

"G-god, Merlin, I _need-_" gasped Arthur, knuckles brushing Gwaine's abs as Merlin fucked the tight curl of his fingers, his own cock dripping all over Merlin's neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, I-" Merlin wriggled and keenly sucked Arthur down to the root, fucking his mouth on Arthur's cock, loved how his boyfriends used his body. His legs tightened around Gwaine's waist, Arthur's fingers dropping from his cock, dragging up his abdomen to tease the sensitive skin over his clavicle. He rolled his hips on Gwaine's prick, his own erection riding the valley of Gwaine's abdominals, washboard of muscle heavenly against his slick length.

"Fuck. _Fuck_," panted Gwaine, pressing his face against Merlin's throat, sucking the sweaty skin over Merlin's pulse, quickening his thrusts, Merlin's magic curling around the three of them as Merlin neared that peak. Merlin fisted his hand in his hair, keeping him pressed against Merlin's neck, stubble pinking the pale column.

"God, _Mer_lin, I'm almost there." Arthur pulled his hand from between his boyfriends' bodies, one hand cupping his bollocks, the other curling in Gwaine's hair with Merlin's. He moaned, Merlin pulling off of his cock, angling his head to tease his sac, dragging his tongue along the length before suckling at the crown. "Fucking bollocks, _Merlin_," he moaned, spilling down Merlin's throat, lover's pleased whimpers making him shiver as Merlin swallowed down his come, fingers fisted tightly in Gwaine's hair. "_God_."

"Amazing," whispered Gwaine, catching Merlin's mouth and licking out the flavour of Arthur. He shifted and curled his arms under Merlin's knees, pushing Merlin's legs toward his head and thrusting harder and deeper. "God yes, Merlin, feel so bloody good, love," he moaned, sucking on Merlin's bottom lip.

"That's it, Gwaine, c'mon. _God_, I want it," groaned Merlin, throat raw. He wrapped his arms around Gwaine and tucked his mouth against Gwaine's ear. "_Come in me._"

Gwaine cursed and tensed, toes digging into the mattress as he stilled deep inside Merlin, muscles rippling, spending inside the tight clench of Merlin's arse.

Merlin hummed and nipped Gwaine's ear, rubbing his face in Gwaine's messy hair. He gasped, Gwaine pulling out and curling his hand around his prick, three fingers buried inside his come-slick hole. "Oh _god_. _Arthur_, come here," he panted, capturing Arthur's mouth in a fierce kiss, more teeth than anything, magic aching to break free, gooseflesh prickling all over his body. Gwaine brushed his prostate and he cried out, fingers stilling inside him, constant pressure against his nerves and a careful swipe of Gwaine's tongue over his frenulum and he came, hips arcing off the bed, striping his chest and stomach with his release, tendrils of magic coursing free with each spasm of his muscles.

Arthur and Gwaine gasped, magic simulating the sensations of a second orgasm, nipples tightening and heat spreading along their limbs.

Gwaine tongued Merlin's twitching prick, catching the last spurt of spunk and licking the slit.

"_Gwaine_," huffed Merlin, one last pulse of magic escaping before it settled in his core. "Stop that; too sensitive."

Gwaine grinned and kissed Merlin's cheek, not fighting Arthur's hold on his arms as Arthur pulled him up the bed and positioned him between his lovers. Arthur hummed when he leant down for a kiss, knew Arthur tasted Merlin and himself on his tongue. He cupped Arthur's jaw, thumb rubbing over the swollen bow of Arthur's bottom lip before pressing a small kiss there. He smirked and dropped back against the bed with Arthur's playful shove.

"You tosser," said Arthur, rolling his eyes and curling around Gwaine, one arm tucked beneath his own head, the other thrown over Gwaine's hips. He stroked his fingers over Merlin's thigh. "Merlin."

"Just give me a moment," mumbled Merlin, catching his breath and stretching before he scooted up the bed and cuddled against Gwaine's other side. He curled his fingers with Arthur's on Gwaine's belly, cheek balanced on the other hand propped up by his elbow. "Pretty brilliant post-exercise cool down, yeah?"

Gwaine shrugged and grinned, kissing Merlin's forehead. "Can't complain."

"…_could_ be better, though," said Arthur, glancing meaningfully at Merlin.

"Right, cheers," said Merlin, irises flaring, sorcery carefully cleansing their bodies.

Arthur leant over Gwaine and kissed Merlin, thanking him with his mouth before he and Merlin kicked at the duvet and managed to pull it over the three of them.

Gwaine snorted and settled, fingers playing through Arthur's hair, other hand cupped over the sharp jut of Merlin's hip. What he loved more than their sofa was having his boyfriends curled up on either side of him, sated and content.


End file.
